Loving and Lasting
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: After a personal issue, Ally runs away to California with her and Austin's unborn daughter, leaving Austin to wonder what happened to his wife and child for more than ten years. When Amelie figures out who her father is, will it bring the family back together? Auslly, Trez. Rated T for no reason, could be anything you like.
1. Prologue

Sup guys, this is YY, bringing you your first full length story! If you haven't read Infinity yet, make sure to take a look at it! Anyways, this is the prologue, so don't expect it to be too long. The regular chapters will probably be longer. See ya! ;)

Ally's POV

Life couldn't have been better. I was twenty-four years old, married to Austin Moon, the love of my life. I was pregnant for five months with our daughter, too. Austin had also gotten his record deal back from Jimmy, and my singing career was going just fine signed to Ronnie Ramone. Nothing could wreck this, or so I thought.

Austin and I were playing yes no eraser. You may have heard of it; It's a game where you write yes and no on each side of the eraser, and ask questions, flipping it to see what the answer is. We may have had enough money to get a real board game, but this was a lot more fun.

Austin held the eraser.

"Will Ally make macaroni for dinner?"

 _Yes._

I laughed. "I guess I will then."

I got the eraser now. "Will Austin and I be together forever?"

 _Yes._

It was an hour later, and Austin and I were eating our macaroni. We were discussing different topics, mostly about the baby.

"Has to start with A. Alice?"

"No, Alina?"

"I got it!" I yelled, "Amelie!"

Austin pointed to me. "Perfect!"

"Middle names. Melody." I said.

Austin nodded. "Sounds good."

Just then, the phone rang. Austin picked it up. "Hello?"

He heard a few things and his smile slowly faded. He covered the phone and whispered to me.

"Jemma died."

Jemma was my super close cousin who lived in California. She was my best friend, after Trish. Recently she was involved in a freak car accident. It looked liked she was getting better, but apparently not.

My heart shattered. Jemma got me through some pretty tough times.

Austin nodded his head a few more times at the conversation, then hung up.

"I'm so sorry Ally."

"It's okay." I said.

We remained quiet for the rest of dinner.

Awhile past, and Austin just finished his dinner. I still hadn't eaten much.

"Well," Austin said, "Gotta get get up early for recording tomorrow. Might as well go to bed."

We both stood up. Before Austin could get to the stairs. I threw myself at him and hugged him. It was probably one of our longest hugs in history, because I wouldn't let go.

Once Austin went to bed, I put on my coat and opened the front door.

That settled it. I was going to California.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Here is the first chapter! Anyways, I'm not quite sure how often I'll be updating. Whenever I feel like it probably, but I'm promising it will be at least once or twice a week, maybe even every day! I'm not quite sure yet, so make sure to keep an eye out for it. Well, now we go on with the story, so remember to review once you're done! Also, not everything will be in Ally's POV. Lots of it will also be in Amelie and Austin's POV's. BTW, I know I said there will be Trez. That'll come later. Anyways, I don't own Austin and Ally or any real life brands I may mention. There is a tiny mention of another show in here. See if you can catch it.**

Ally's POV

Amelie came down the stairs in a hurry. I could tell she was excited; it was her first day of middle school.

"Oh mom, I'm so excited! I'm getting a locker!"

My little girl.

"Who wouldn't be excited?" This was me speaking. "So what's your first class?"

Amelie walked over to her backpack and pulled out her schedule.

"Um, history."

"With Mr. Matthews?"

"Yup."

So let me tell you how I was living now: I lived in a two bedroom house in Malibu with Amelie. Lucky for me, Ronnie Ramone has a studio here in California, so I'm a songwriter for all of the people that record there. Although Ronnie asked me if I wanted to do it, I decided not to stay as a singer to keep my name on the down low. I still love Austin; we never technically broke up. I still wear my wedding ring, Amelie's last name is Moon, as is mine. Nothing was ever his fault. I want to see him again.

Amelie doesn't know who her father is. I think he's her celebrity crush.

Awkward.

Amelie's POV

I was walking home from school with Brennan, one of the girls in my group. She was never really my best friend, we just hang out a lot because were neighbors.

She started talking.

"My mom's taking me to see my dad tomorrow."

"Cool." I said. Brennan's parents divorced a few years ago.

"So," she continued, "Are you going to see your dad anytime soon?"

I looked at her blanky. "What do you mean?"

She made a worried face. "Oh, sorry. I just never saw your dad, so I just figured your parents were divorced."

I never really thought about that. I just figured that my dad must have died while my mom was pregnant.

"I never met my dad before," I said, "But I know for a fact that my mom's real last name isn't Moon."

"Well, then maybe you're adopted."

"No, I'm not."

"Just look at you." Brennan said, "Your hair is the lightest of blondes."

There was no denying that.

When I got home that day there was a note from my mom saying that she was coming home late. This was the perfect time.

I ran over to Brennan's house and knocked.

"Hey, wanna come over?"

"What for?"

"I need you to help me find some...father evidence."

She smiled and got her shoes.

The first thing we did when we got to my house was head to the computer.

Brennan typed. _People with the last name Moon._

An entire search engine popped up. We browsed through. Most of the people were Korean.

"I'm sorry Amelie," Brennan said, "but none of these people could be your dad."

Then Brennan started making this whole thing a little fun. She clicked on _Famous Moons._

"My dad's not famous, Brennan."

"Who knows?"

Only one person appeared. _Austin Moon._

"Hey," Brennan said, "He could be your dad."

I sighed at Brennan's weirdness.

We went up to my mom's room to look for more evidence. As I was heading to the photo album, I accidentally knocked down a pillow from her bed.

You won't believe what was under it.

A picture, my mom in a wedding dress, kissing a man in a tuxedo that looked exactly like Austin Moon. The man, not the tuxedo.

I turned it around, and on the back in handwriting, it said a line from one of Austin's songs.

 _There's no way I could make it without you._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Well, get ready for a new chapter! Last time we saw Amelie discover who her father was, making this chapter have lots of fun things in them. I'm sure you'll love this one, it's definitely my favorite so far. None of you have caught the reference from last chapter! It was mentioning Mr. Matthews as a history teacher, from Girl Meets World. I know they don't live in New York, but oh well. I don't own Austin and Ally or any other brands I might mention. If I did, well, let's just say there would be an Auslly kiss in every episode. Remember to review!**

Amelie's POV

Okay then, so I guess Austin Moon _is_ my father. Usually when my mom came late, it wasn't any later than 5:00, meaning she'd be coming home pretty soon. I sent Brennan home and then decided to do something really important.

I got out an envelope and a piece of purple stationary. Then I began to write.

 _Dear Austin Moon,_

 _My name is Amelie Melody Jemma Moon. I'm not sure if you even know about me. My mom is Ally Moon. I'm sure you know her. I saw a picture of you two kissing on your wedding day. Crazy huh? She never told me about you, or anything about ever having a dad. What happened between you guys? Please write back. Oh, and also, I'm letting you know that if I ever meet you, I'm gonna have a lot of questions._

 _Love, Amelie._

 _P.S. my friend Brennan told me to say hi. She is a big fan of yours. So am I._

I knew Austin would probably have a lot of letters, so I colored my envelope in rainbow so he would notice it.

Once I was done, I put a stamp on it and went across the street to the mail box.

This was my only hope.

 _Three days later_

Austin's POV

When Ally left, I had nothing. No Ally, no daughter, nothing. I mean, I had a music career, a pretty big house, and quite a bit of money, but without Ally, what was the point of any of this? I mean, to me, she's the metaphor of love. It didn't help that we didn't even keep in contact with Trish and Dez after our wedding.

So when I arrived home after a big concert one day and saw a rainbow envelope, I knew there had to be something good inside.

Hearing from Amelie, knowing she was there, it was the best thing ever.

I'm usually to busy to write letters back to my fans, but I had to do it this time.

 _Dear Amelie,_

 _It's me. Austin Moon._

 _I do know who you are, and I am your dad. Nothing happened between us. That I can say. Your mom and I got married and living a happy life together. Two years later, she got pregnant, and neither of us could have been happier. During it, your mom went through a tough time dealing with something else, making her go to California, as I see on this envelope. As far as I know, we're still married. I don't know if I'll ever be able to see you, but I'm hoping to. If we don't, I still love your mother and I love you. Remember that. Keep sending me more letters, okay? You can say hi back to Brennan._

 _Love, Austin._

I couldn't wait for what was to come next.

Ally's POV

A regular day, entering the door of my house. I only had two clients today, so I came home early, meaning Amelie was still at school.

I looked to see mail on the floor. One of the letters was made out to Amelie, which was weird. I don't think she ever got mail. I turned it around to see who it was from.

That's what surprised me most of all.

I read the letter and smirked. Amelie had figured it out.

I turned on my cell phone, and called a number I hadn't for a long time...

 **Whew! So it looks everyone is getting connected again. Or are they? LOL. Just make sure to tune in to the next chapter! See ya later, and remember to review!**

 **-YY**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! New chapter! Not quite sure what's happening because I think as I go along, but the idea I have is great, so I'm sure you'll love it! So who was Ally calling? I bet you probably guessed. Well, if you haven't, here it is. Hope you enjoy it!**

Ally's POV

I felt kinda weird, making this call. I haven't talked to Austin in more than eleven years.

 _Hi, Austin. It's... Ally._

 _OMG, Ally. I haven't talked to you in such a long time! Are you alright?_

 _Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I want to apologize for having run out all those years ago. It had nothing to do with you and I was to scared to face anybody. I still love you with all my heart._

 _I love you too Ally. You know, there's still a place here in Miami for you and Amelie if you want it._

 _She sent you a letter, didn't she?_

 _Yeah. And I sent one back. Is that the reason you called? Because you found out?_

 _Partly. I also really miss you._

 _Me too. It'd be the best if you came back. Of course, I wouldn't want to put Amelie in a completely new environment. Plus, this whole thing would cause a lot of paparazzi, something she probably isn't used to. I'd go there, but then I would be to far to work._

 _I'll ask her if she's willing to._

 _Is there something wrong?_

 _Are you mad at me for heading here without telling you? With our daughter and everything?_

 _For seeing the both of you again, I'm willing to forgive it._

 _Thanks Austin. I'll let you when I have an answer from Amelie._

 _Okay, bye. Love you._

 _Love you too. Bye._

Just as I finished speaking, Amelie came through the door.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi sweetie."

She saw me put away the phone.

"Who was that?"

I sighed. "Come here." I sat her down.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Do you know who your father is?"

She nodded, looking a little nervous. "Austin Moon."

"And how did you learn that?"

"Brennan and I found a picture under your pillow."

I nodded. "Listen honey, do you like living here in California? With your life as it is?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking? Are we moving?"

"Possibly. I just got in contact with Austin today..."

"Austin Moon?"

"Yes. He said we could move back in with him and live as a family again. Of course, he currently lives in Miami, and living with him would bring a lot more fame then you'll want."

Amelie thought for a bit. "I could try it. I never said this before, but I've always wanted to be part of an actual family."

I pulled Amelie in tight. No matter what happened, the two of us; we'd always stay close.

Amelie's POV

I didn't think writing Austin a letter would lead to moving to Miami. But you know, things happen in weird ways, and I've always wanted to know what it is like to have a dad. Though everything was really nerve wracking. And literally life changing.

When we finally picked up our bags and left the Miami airport, mom looked happier than I've ever seen her. She smelt the air.

We got on a bus that took us close to Austin's house, and walked the rest of the way.

Mom was breathing hard as we reached the front door. She wanted to hide behind a tree and let me ring the doorbell.

"Why?" I asked.

" Because he doesn't know how you look like. I still didn't respond to him. It'll be a fun surprise."

I picked up my courage and rang it.

"Who is it?" A voice came through the loud speaker. I wasn't expecting that at all.

I looked at mom. She came out and decided to go through with it.

"Ally."

"What, Alls, you're here already? "

Mom nodded. "Yup."

I stared at Austin as he opened the door.

He pulled me in tight. I half smiled.

This is where my new life began.

I now saw how much my parents loved each other. Once Austin let go of me, his and moms hug seemed endless.

Austin led us to a table, where we sat down and put everything back into place.

 **So, there you have it. The Moons are all together again. It might seem like the end of the story, but I'm telling you, its nowhere close. See ya later and remember to review!**

 **-YY**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! Sorry for not updating for a few days! I love this chapter cause Austin and Amelie will be connecting a lot with each other. (And so will Auslly!) Anyways, remember to review!**

Austin's POV

Here we were, just as I imagined we would be so many years ago. Me. Ally. Our little girl or boy. And here I was. It was my family.

"So, Amelie, what do you like?"

"Actually, Writing."

"Writing?" I said. "Like songwriting? "

"I like doing that, but I really like reporting and stuff."

I nodded. "That's cool."

Amelie smiled. So did Ally.

Ally spoke up now. "Okay Amelie, can you please go up to your room? I need to talk to Austin."

"I don't have one."

I looked back at Amelie. "We have lots of extra bedrooms. Just pick one you like."

Amelie nodded and went upstairs.

Amelie's POV

I didn't know what mom wanted to talk to Austin about, but I wasn't much of an eavesdropper, so I decided to do what I was asked. I grabbed my suitcase and went to look at the rooms.

One thing about living in a mansion: These rooms were huge. The first one I looked at was probably the biggest, though its window was pretty small. So I went to look for another one.

The next room I walked into was perfect. It was about the same size as the other one, but it had a bay window. I plopped down my suitcase and started to unpack.

A while past, and it looked like it was already about 9:00 O'clock. Seeing as it was this late and I didn't yet have dinner, I walked downstairs to see if I could get something.

Just as I made it, my eyes became wide open. There were my parents, making out.

They looked at me.

"So." my mom said nervously. "Wanna go to McDonald's?"

I chuckled.

Life in Miami was going to be very different.

My first day of school here was actually not bad. I met this girl named Esme who I became friends with. She had curly light brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a tan color.

"So," she said, "Why did you move here?"

I didn't think my parents wanted people knowing I was Austin Moon's daughter.

"Um, my parents got back together. "

That was kinda true.

"Hey," she said again. "My birthday party is Saturday. Wanna come?"

"Sure." She handed me an invitation.

This move was going well. I now had two parents, and a new friend.

 **So, there it is. I don't own McDonald's. BTW, Esme is the daughter of two Austin and Ally characters. Try to guess and tell me what you think! Remember to review!**

 **-YY**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I was working on this and hit something, and all my work got erased. Oh well. This is a fun chapter because some characters you all know and love are coming back. I have a new to story called What The! And its about Girl Meets World and Dog with a Blog. It focuses on mixups, especially when it comes to Lucas and Wes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Loving and Lasting!**

Amelie's POV

I was sitting at the breakfast table on Saturday morning, simply excited about Esme's party.

My mom set down the food.

"Pancakes again?"

"Sorry honey, but I thought you liked pancakes." That was my mom.

"I do," I said, "But back in California we had different breakfast foods everyday. Why not here?"

A voice came from upstairs. "Hmm! Pancakes!"

Mom chuckled. "That's why."

Austin sat down at the table and put in his fork right in his stack.

"Hey," he said to mom, "Did you hear Megan quit Cheetah Beat?"

"It figures." she said, "She's been in that business for more than seventeen years. "

I mumbled. "It would be fun to work as a Cheetah Beat reporter, but I'm too young. "

Austin smiled. "I wouldn't think so. You know how old Megan was when she first interviewed us?"

I shook my head.

Austin talked with his mouth full. "Ten."

I was eleven. "You think I could try?"

Mom spoke now. "Definitely, honey. There's nothing to lose."

I finished my pancake and went upstairs to write.

"Wait, Amelie! " Austin called.

"What?!"

"Can you come down for a sec?"

I sped back there.

"Amelie, this girls' house is too far to walk."

"So? Mom can drive me."

Mom spoke. "Honey, I think you forgot. I have clients today."

I frowned. "I still want to go."

Austin said, "You wanna let everyone know?"

I thought about it.

I couldn't keep it forever.

Austin dropped me off later on. I said hi to Esme's mom and walked in.

"Esmeralda! Amelie's here!"

"Don't call me that!"

A few hours past and it was time to say our goodbyes. Austin rang the doorbell.

Esme's father answered.

"DEZ!"

"What the? AUSTIN!"

Esme's mother smiled in the background.

Esme looked at me. "Austin Moon is your dad? "

I nodded.

Suddenly all the girls surrounded me, telling me how awesome it was that I was Austin Moon's daughter, and wanting to touch me because I was part Austin.

Austin performed an acoustic version of _Stuck On You,_ and then we left with plans to meet Esme, her older brother Kyle, and her parents Trish and Dez at our house in a few hours.

Mostly our moms talked together, with Esme and I sitting on the couch talking ourselves. Austin, Dez, and Kyle played some zombie video game. Neither of us were listening to each others conversations, until we heard Trish mutter something to my mom.

"I'm _pregnant."_

We all turned and faced her.

" _What?"_

 **He hee. I bet none of you were expecting that. There's more to come in the next chapter! Stay tuned and remember to review!**

 **-YY**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi again guys! So I guess none of you were expiecting what** was **going on with Trish. I have planned in my head everything that's going to happen, so believe me, its going to get even more interesting. Reviews inspire me to keep going, so thanks so much to those of you who do!**

Amelie's POV

Since I had just met Mrs. Wade, or Trish, as she tells me to call her, this wasn't a big deal for me. But it was for everyone else.

Mom spoke first. "Trish! Congratulations! "

Austin continued, "Omigosh! Congrats on being parents again!"

Austin's POV

I really couldn't believe this. I mean, before today, Ally and I left off Trish and Dez with them becoming engaged. (They were before Ally and I were)and now they were expecting their third child.

Nor Ally or I could believe it when they started dating. They did it when Carrie broke up with Dez, and this time Dez wasn't heartbroken. Carrie was his first girlfriend, after all.

Dez smiled. "Congrats babe." He put his arm around Trish.

Dez seemed a lot more mature recently. Maybe becoming a father did that to him. His clothes were normal now.

Amelie's POV

Esme did nothing, and looking at her face, she was experiencing to many mixed emotions. It was her first younger sibling. Kyle just smiled hard.

Wow.

Later on, during dinner and while Trish, Dez, Kyle and Esme already left, we were really quiet. Mostly because moms' ravioli was really good. She broke the silence.

"I've got a business meeting with Ronnie Ramone in L.A next week, so you guys will be by yourselves for the weekend. "

"I'll be alone with Austin?" His eyes went wide.

"Yes honey," mom answered, "But you'll be fine."

This would be the first time I'd be alone with Austin overnight.

 _Thursday_

It was nighttime. Now that mom was tucking me in, it would be the last time I'd see her until late Sunday.

"I'll see you in a few days, mom."

"You'll have a good time with Austin." She said. "I promise. He's still a kid in his heart."

I smiled.

"You know what's his biggest wish?"

"What?" I asked.

"For you to call him dad." Mom sighed. "He really cares about you."

I decided I would try it. Maybe I was ready.

Mom had left before I got up that morning. Austin prepared, obviously, pancakes.

"You know what's on Sunday?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your mom and me's anniversary."

I nodded.

"So can you play any instruments? "

"Mom taught me to play piano when I was five, and I've been getting the books and was self taught ever since. "

"Don't make plans after school." he said, "There's something very important we have to do."

"Okay dad."

Austin stared at me, then smiled.

Dad was his name from me from now on.

 **Cute chapter, wasn't it? What do you think Austin and Amelie will be doing? Tell me your thoughts. You'll find out next chapter. Till then, remember to review, and see you later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Okay, so this chapter is going to get really fun near the end. Like REALLY fun. Believe me, its going to be good. And unexpected... You guys just won't believe it.**

Amelie's POV.

I came home from school in a rush.

Dad was sitting at the dining at the dining table, reading the newspaper. He had a snack prepared for me.

Pancakes.

"Hey Amelie."

"Hi dad."

I still felt awkward calling him that, but since dad was his all around name from me now, I had to learn to use it.

I sat down at the table.

"Listen," dad started, "I got an email from Cheetah Beat today..."

"Are you getting interviewed?"

"Not that I know of." He said.

"Remember the application you sent in to be the new Megan?"

I nodded.

"You're in."

My eyes went wide.

He smiled.

A few minutes past, and once I got a hold of myself, I asked dad what he wanted to do today.

"You know the song _I Think About You_?"

"Yes." I said. "Its one of my favorites of yours."

"Well," he looked back, "The first time your mother and I got together, I serenaded that song to her."

"And you want to do the same here?" I guessed.

Dad nodded. "If you're interested, you can play piano, I can play guitar, and it'll be a little present from both of us."

I smirked. "How can you tell if I can sing? You never heard me before."

He came a little closer. "You're Austin and Ally's daughter. Of course you can sing."

I smiled.

We spent the entire weekend working on our special presentation. We were going to surprise mom when she came through the door Sunday afternoon. Dad gave me the notes, and we practiced by ourselves and as a duet. I don't think I did anything else all day, for the two days and a half we had.

At around 5 PM Sunday, Dad got a text that mom arrived at the airport.

"Quick." He said, "Let's set up."

There wasn't much setting up to do. I just had to take the keyboard downstairs and near the front door. Dad could simply carry his guitar.

Dad looked out the peephole. Fifteen minutes past, and finally he told me that mom was coming.

We heard the sound of the keys.

From the time she opened, we started.

Ally's POV

I was not expecting at all to see Austin and Amelie playing me _I Think About You._ I knew today was our anniversary, and I had gotten Austin this very nice shirt from L.A. I knew that wasn't enough, but I was hoping that the other thing I found out during the weekend would make up for it. By now, it had only been three months since we've come back from Miami, but you know...

They finished playing, and I grinned. "You guys!"

Austin hugged me. "Happy anniversary Ally."

"You too Austin. "

I took a deep breath and began. "Listen, Amelie. "

"Yeah mom?"

"How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

I think Austin's eyes went wider than hers.

 **So Trish, and then Ally. Its all for a reason, you'll see what I'm scheming up later. So yeah, that was the fun thing. Amelie is getting a little sibling! Remember to review!**

 **Till later,**

 **-YY**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So thanks a lot for reviewing. I already have the first name for Auslly's baby, but I still need a middle name (for boy or girl, cause I'm not revealing yet) and both first name and middle name for Trez's. (Again, not revealing) You guys can help if you want, but I can always figure it out myself, so no pressure. If you have anything, just put it in the reviews. Anyways, enjoy!**

Amelie's POV

"Wait, so you're getting a little sibling too?"

I nodded.

We were at recess at school, and Esme and I were just talking. We, for about the next nine months, had a topic of conversation we both related to.

"It's all so...weird." Esme said.

I faced her. "Weirder for me! Three months ago, I lived a regular life in California, with just my mom in a small house. Now, I live in a mansion, have a famous father, and a little sibling on the way." I didn't mean to sound intimidating, but I think I did.

Esme nodded slowly, looking down, as she just now realized what I was going through.

"I can't really say I understand, but that's a big change. "

"Yeah." I kicked a pebble on the ground.

Here is how it all went down:

 _"Amelie, how you feel about having a little brother or sister?"_

 _My dads eyes went wide before he approached my mom._

 _"Wait, Ally, you're...?"_

 _She nodded with this big smile on her face._

 _I now realized what Esme was feeling when she found out._

 _A bit too overwhelmed._

 _The rest of the day I felt really happy, though there was a weird feeling in my mind._

 _My parents just hugged, sometimes wiggling their eyebrows in a weird way._

Thinking about it now, there was no reason not to be excited.

Austin's POV

Ally and I were at the store shopping for baby clothes. We decided not to really reveal anything and let fans figure it out by themselves. We would only mention it if we were asked when it came to fans and publicity.

"So Ally, how about this onesie?"

It was baby blue and said ' _My daddy is a rock star.'_

 _"_ It's nice,but we don't know the gender the baby will be yet."

I frowned. "Blue works for anyone."

"Yes," Ally shot back, "But if its a girl, I really want her first clothes to be pink."

"What are the odds?" I said. "We had a girl last time. This time it'll probably be a boy."

"Actually," she debated, " If we had a girl last time, then it might be one again. Some people can only have one gender of a baby."

Ally and I kept looking around, but ended up not buying anything, since we were too busy debating logic the entire time.

I just really liked that onesie.

"Don't worry," Ally said, " They probably also have it in pink."

I shook my head. "They have a _'My Mommy is a Popstar_ version for that one."

She looked at me, smiling. "Well I can always become a singer again..."

I chuckled.

"We still have a while, " I said. "We don't need clothes just yet."

Ally laughed hard.

Getting the joke, which was something I said, I started laughing a lot too.

We spent the rest of our time at the store, with people looking at us as we laughed into hysterics.

 **How'd you like it? I hope I got the girls reactions to the baby right, cause I don't have a little sibling and I'm not sure how it feels. Did you like Auslly near the end? Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Whazzup? Never mind. Anyways, shout outs to Magturtle and austlly394 for reviewing so much! You guys are awesome! And so are all the rest of you beloved readers! Anyways, ready to learn baby genders? Its what's happening this chapter! BTW, I'm not quite sure when you find out a baby's gender, so I'm going for the five month mark. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

It has already been five months.

Austin lay asleep beside me. I don't know how he was so calm In a day like this!

He may have seemed like the perfect guy when we were dating, but trust me, he snores.

"Austin!"

He woke up, sleepily. "Hmm?"

"We're finding out what the baby is going to be today!"

"So? It's four AM!"

"And?"

He made a small smile. "The appointment isn't until ten."

I tried to think of something. "I still have to get Amelie ready for school. "

"Its Saturday. "

I slid back in bed. "That's disappointing."

Austin turned around to sleep, then faced me again.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Were you this jumpy with Amelie? "

I smiled. "If this is jumpy at all, then you don't wanna know."

 _Later_

"C'mon Austin, It's time to go!"

Austin finished tieing up his shoe and joined me. Amelie was doing an interview for Cheetah Beat.

"So," Austin said as we got in the car, " When are Trish and Dez finding out? "

"Trish doesn't want to know a thing." I answered. "Only if the baby is healthy."

"Oh."

When we got there, we were greeted by a nurse, who led us the way to a room.

Austin's POV

Just as we got out, with my arm around a smiling Ally, I got a phone call.

Amelie.

"Hey dad, you guys almost done?"

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Yeah. You need us to come pick you up?"

"Yup." There was a slight pause, and then I heard her say, "What's the baby gonna be?"

I looked at Ally, who was listening in through speaker.

" Well..."

"Its a boy!"

Later that night, Ally and I lay down on the bed, trying to figure out names.

"Something cool," I said, " Like Ashton."

Ally shook her head. "No good. When you say Ashton Moon, it seems like you're mispronouncing Austin Moon."

Ally and I thought for a while, until suddenly her eyes went wide. "I know something that's similar and even cooler."

"What?"

"Ash."

I high fived her on the spot.

" You know what I want to do first thing tomorrow? " I asked her.

"Whats that?"

So on Sunday morning, I went to the store and picked out my favorite baby blue onesie.

I knelt down to about Ally's stomach height. "Its true." I said. "Your daddy is a rockstar."

 **Did you like it? Not much Amelie in this chapter, although we got more baby stuff. Sorry, I'm keeping Trez's baby a secret. Things you can suggest: A middle name for Ash, and names for either boy or girl for Trez's kid. Reviews are awesome. See ya!**

 **-YY**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! So we're going to be skipping ahead a little bit. Ally is currently on the eight month mark for the baby. Its not ending quite yet though, we still have several chapters to go. This chapter involves rumors and stuff, and how the Moon family is dealing with the situation. BTW, I have a one shot coming out either later today or tomorrow, if you're interested. Anyways, enjoy!**

Ally's POV

Ever since Amelie and I have moved things have been harder for the both of us. Being with Austin has been worth it, but we, especially me, have been having to hide our faces constantly.

One reason is because nobody except for Amelie's friends know that Austin has a family. Most people think he's still a bachelor, and that I randomly disappeared one day. Especially, nobody knows that he has a daughter.

Austin came home from a concert one day. He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey honey." I said.

"Hey Ally. Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"I'm appearing on the Callie Clenman show this weekend!"

"Awesome."

Austin sat down at the kitchen table and opened up a magazine.

"Great." He looked mad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"These stupid tabloids keep shipping me with people! Can't they understand I have a family?"

I understood Austin. Tabloids have cost a lot of problems for the both of us in the past.

"Umm...Austin?"

"What?"

"Have you told the public about... well, us?"

Austin shook his head. "I want you, Amelie, and the new baby to live regular lives."

"Austin, I think everything will be easier for us and more drama free if you tell the world about everything."

He sighed.

Austin's POV

I understood what Ally wanted, but I still thought telling the world about our family was a bad idea. Ally has already lived through the spotlight, so she knew what it was like, and the baby would be born with it, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. However, I was mostly worried about Amelie. She came from being a regular girl. We may have just met a little less than a year ago, but she was still my daughter. And Ally knew her better than I did.

So on Saturday, I decided that I would man up and speak of it on the Callie Clenman show.

Everything was going fine, and the questions were pretty simple so far.

Until this one.

"So, Austin," Callie started, "Any romances, lately?"

I took a breath. "I have a confession to make."

Callie's eyes went wide. "Keep going." She said.

"Well, I already have a family. I'm living with my wife, Ally Dawson, now Moon, my just turned twelve year old daughter Amelie, and one little boy on the way."

I turned around to see Ally and Amelie smiling from backstage. My hand motioned for them to come over.

I gave them both pecks on the cheek.

Amelie hugged me, and Ally put her hand on my shoulder.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

 **So, there it is. Sort of a filler, but I promise, it will still result in changes because of more paparazzi and all. To be honest, I really liked writing this chapter, especially the end. Baby's being born soon, so you don't want to miss the next few chapters.**

 **Reviews are cool.**

 **-YY**


	12. Chapter 11

**Whazzup guys? This story is gonna be ending soon, but not quite yet. Anyways, this chapter takes place one or two weeks after the other one. I'm actually not quite yet sure what's happening, but trust me, you'll like it. Get ready, someone is being born soon!**

Ally's POV

"You wanna?"

"Sure, we won't have much time after the babies are born."

Austin and I were inviting Trish and Dez's family over to our house one last time before our kids were born. We knew that soon we wouldn't be able to eat together as often. After all, I was due in a few weeks, and Trish was supposed to have her kid two weeks ago.

I called Trish.

 _Hey, wanna come over? One last time before the kids our born._

 _Sure. I'm sure Dez would like the day off from cooking._

 _Dez cooks for your family?_

 _Yup._

 _Wow. I think the only thing Austin's ever cooked is pancakes._

Trish chuckled.

 _Well, see you later._

 _Yeah, bye._

 _"_ So," Austin said, "They're coming? "

I nodded.

"In a few hours."

That night, we mostly had a peaceful dinner. Amelie and Esme were talking about some TV show they really liked, Austin was teaching Kyle how to play guitar, leaving Dez, Trish, and me talking about life.

"Excited about the new baby?" I asked Trish.

She nodded and stared at Dez. "But were stopping here."

"What?" Dez asked, completely oblivious.

We chuckled.

Suddenly Trish's eyes went wide.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, contraction."

"Oh."

Trish seemed to be getting more and more of that look on her face as the evening went on.

"Um, Trish." Austin said, "I think its best you get to the hospital. "

Trish nodded. "That'll probably be the best option."

We all hopped in a car, Wades in theirs, Moons in ours.

As we got there, Dez got Trish in a wheelchair and they took her in a room.

The rest of us waited outside for a few hours.

I waited until this.

"Um, Austin?"

" Yeah, sweetheart?" Austin answered beside me. His face looked so loving.

"I think I'll need a room too."

 **Short chapter, probably the shortest yet. Anyways, did you like it? Next chapter is gonna be awesome. Trust me. The whole thing is gonna be great. You guys know what's happening. ;) Baby is being born! Happy dance! Happy dance! LOL. Anyways, fav, follow,and review! See ya later!**

 **-YY**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. I really love it, cause, well, baby's coming soon! Anyway, I'm sad to say that the story will soon finish. (One or two chapters left after this one, not sure yet) The good news is, I might write a sequel. I'm not sure if if it'll start right away though, because if I don't plan a story out in my head first I get major writers block. I'm also not sure, because I feel like the entire story will be told in this book, and that a sequel won't be needed. I'll see. Anyways, have any of you guys seen Mr. Young? Its a TV show by the same creator as ANT Farm, and I just wrote a one shot for it, so if you've seen the show, I'd love if you'd check it out. Well, that's enough. Let's go on with Loving and Lasting!**

Amelie's POV

This was it. I was getting a little sibling.

Trish was going into labor, and while there, my mom realized she was too.

Dad got a nurse and they took mom to the room beside Trish's.

Esme and I sat beside each other, nervous.

His heart beating, dad came toward us.

"Girls, I think it'll be best if you find something to do. It'll be a long night."

We nodded.

We decided to go the hospital cafeteria. Dez gave us twenty bucks to share.

"Have yourselves a yummy dessert." He said.

We looked at the menu.

"I'm getting a cookie."

"Me too." Esme said.

I ordered for the both of us, and then we got our food and sat down.

"So," I asked, "Are you excited? "

"For the baby?"

I nodded.

"Somewhat. " She answered.

We mostly ate in silence.

Things happened here and there.

Kyle came after a while.

"Hey. " He said.

" Hi..."

"You excited about the baby, Esme?"

She nodded, silent.

" You should be happy. Now you'll have a sibling to bother just like I have you."

We both chuckled and rolled our eyes.

"This is actually nerve wracking." I said.

" True that." Esme answered.

We spent the next few hours talking. Kyle threw a little insult here and there.

Esme told me that that was a typical older brother.

"I hope its not a typical younger brother." I said.

Austin's POV

Ally seemed to be really suffering.

"Omigosh, Austin. "

"Hang in there." I said. "You'll be fine."

" You really think so? Cause I doubt you know how this feels like."

"I don't, but I know that if I did I'd be fine."

Ally smiled.

I was keeping it a secret, but I was nervous. I never took care of a baby before. What if I messed up? Would Ally be mad at me? I already feel kinda awkward with Amelie and everything. She and Ally were the best things that ever happened to me, and I didn't want to keep either of them or the baby down.

I went out and saw Dez.

"Hey," I started, "How's Trish doing?"

Dez brought me to one side.

"Remember how Trish didn't want to know anything about the baby except how healthy it was?"

I nodded.

"Well she had the baby, but she's still in labor."

I was confused. "Wait, Dez, what do you mean?"

"Its twins."

Amelie's POV

A hospital cafeteria worker came by to collect our trays.

"So, kids, why are you guys here so late at night?" The woman smiled.

"Our moms are having our little siblings."

She nodded. "First time?"

"Yup."

" Not for me." Kyle answered.

She chuckled. "Don't worry. Little siblings always make life more fun."

With that she left.

Just then I saw dad come in.

He took a breath."Kids, I think there are a few people you'd like to meet."

We smiled.

When we went back to the waiting room, there were a few people I recognized, namely Grandpa Lester and Nana and Papa, who are dads' parents whom I first met when mom and me moved back to Miami.

I grinned and looked at Esme's new little siblings, who turned out to be twins. A boy and a girl.

"What are there names?" Esme asked.

"Riley Anabel Wade and Zachary Josh Wade." Dez answered.

"Wow." Esme said.

Trish just smiled.

Kyle could not stop staring at them.

I decided to go next door and look at my little sibling.

I already knew his name.

"Welcome to the world, Ash August Caden Moon."

 **Whew, babies are born. Did you like it? I swear, the only name I knew was Ash, so I had to figure out possible names as I was writing this that fit what they would possibly name their children. I decided since Amelie had two middle names, Ash should too, so I chose two names that I thought Austin and Ally would like. Did you like the chapter? Only one more left! Anyways, fav, follow, and review, and talk to ya later!**

 **-YY**


	14. Epilogue

**This is it. The final chapter of L &L. The epilogue. I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this. Thanks to those of you who have ever faved, followed, reviewed, or even viewed this story at all. Thanks so much. I'm really gonna miss writing it, but I promise I will be starting another full length story soon. Either Austin & Ally or Girl Meets World, still haven't decided, but yeah. This chapter was somewhat inspired by the end of the Good Luck Charlie episode Special Delivery, when Teddy was showing Toby around the house. Anyways, enjoy!**

Amelie's POV

Ash was born super early in the morning, at 12:14 am.

We finally got to go home at 10. PM, that is.

Mom said that we were lucky, and that when I was born it took two days for them to release her.

I sighed. I was tired, but at the same time I was happy that we were finally allowed to go home.

As soon as we got there, I ran to the front door, and took Ash into my arms.

"Hi Ash. I'm your big sister. Let me show you around the house."

I saw mom and dad with their arms around each other. They had tired eyes, but stared at each so loving.

"Look Ash. Those are your mommy and daddy. You've already met them. Daddy is a famous singer, so get used to a lot of rumors about yourself."

Ash opened his eyes.

I chuckled.

We kept walking around. I kept showing him more things.

I stopped at the calendar.

It was exactly a year since mom and I left California to start a new life in Miami with dad.

"Ash, I need to tell you a few things. A year ago, I was this regular girl who lived with her mom in Malibu. I had no idea who my dad was. Throughout the year a lot of things happened. I moved to Miami. I met the best friend I could possibly have. I became a kid reporter for Cheetah Beat."

I kept thinking.

"But you know what was the best thing, Ash? This new family I have. I have a father who I love, and who loves me. I have a complete family. And you know what Ash? You just added to it. You're a part of all these fabulous things that happened. I'm thanking you."

I smiled. Ash really was something I never expected a year ago.

Ally's POV

Austin and I looked at Amelie as she showed Ash around. She was a really loving sister.

I looked at Austin. He looked back.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?"

"This was the best year of my life."

Austin pecked me on the lips.

"True that."

" You wanna play the kissing game? Cause it looks like you do."

Austin chuckled. "Sure."

We kissed. I was good, as I used to say.

It really was the best year ever.

 **Well that's the end. Did you like it? I really loved writing this. Thanks all of you. A final round of favs, follows and reviews would be nice. :)**

 **-YY**


End file.
